


The perfect day

by Elsebeelzebub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsebeelzebub/pseuds/Elsebeelzebub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my absolute first fan fiction ever. I hope you guys like it. Please feel free to leave comments or kudos :)

"Come on now Ronald!" Molly yelled to me.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming", I yelled back at her.  
"It's your big day son, you don't want to be late", she said.  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
I had a black smoking on with a white shirt under. I even had my hair cut for the day.  
When I got to the kitchen, my whole family was waiting for me. Even Charlie had come home. The only one missing was of course Fred.   
It had been 3 years now since he died, but they were all still expecting him to show up and make a funny comment about something.  
"You look good little brother", George said to me.  
I grinned at George and stepped outside to the garden, where the ceremony should take place.   
On the way up to the altar I looked at all my mom had accomplished in the small amount of time she had had. All the chairs were covered in white silk, and pink and white roses were hanging everywhere.  
Most of the guest were already seated, so I went up the altar to find my best man, Harry, standing with my sister and Harry's fiancé, Ginny.   
"Are you ready Ron?” Harry asked.   
I nodded and gave Harry a big hug. I kissed Ginny on both her cheeks while I gave her a brief hug.   
A few minutes later, all the guest had found their seat, with Molly and Arthur on the front row with Hermione's parents. They all looked very happy, the happiest in a long time since the great battle.

Then it was time. The orchestra started playing and out she came. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had a long white dress on and a long veil on her head under a shining tiara.   
She finally came up to me and smiled at me. The long wait was finally over.   
The crowd sat down, and became completely quiet. I was so nervous, that the only thing I could hear was my heart beating, fast.   
The priest stepped up to us and started recited the speech he had practiced.   
I didn't really hear any of what he was saying, my brain was completely shut.   
Hermione slapped me, when the priest started reciting the: I do part.  
"I ask you, Ronald Bilius Weasley: Will you take Hermione Jean Granger who stands by your side,   
to be your wedded wife?" the priest asked.  
"I do!" I said.  
"Will you love her and honor her and live with her for better or for worse in whatever fortune God may grant you as it is fitting that a husband should live with his wife until death do you part?" the priest asked.  
"I do!" I said again.  
“Likewise, I ask you, Hermione Jean Granger: Will you take Ronald Bilius Weasley who stands by your side, to be your wedded husband?"   
"I do", she said smiling to me.  
"Will you love him and honor him and live with him for better or for worse in whatever fortune God may grant you as it is fitting that a wife should live with her husband until death do you part?"  
"I do", she said.  
"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife before God and man", the priest declared.   
"You may now kiss the bride".  
Therefore, I did. I had been waiting for the moment, when I could finally call her my wife, for what seemed like forever. And now, I didn't have to wait anymore.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Ron, where did you just go?" Hermione asked me.  
"Sorry, I think I just doze off", I said still thinking about the second best day of my life.  
We were both sitting in our rocking chair and watching our grandchildren play. The sun was shining and it was a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> For requests or just talking you can find me on tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/elsebeelzebub


End file.
